UFC Deadly
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Miller Fanfiction. When Miller signs With WSOF, Nick offers to help him train. But why?


A/N: Based on the Short film**_ "Cowboy" _**This contains spoilers.

* * *

_**Love**_ Michael Koryta's work. But I didn't like one of the Character's Endings. So I've borrowed a character from the Story "Tonight I said Goodbye"

* * *

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. In this story, Nick is Eighteen.

* * *

A Gorgeous girl, should die an equally Beautiful death. It was agreed. She was living with her daughter. That would be sorted. Nick Diaz was the chosen one. It would be difficult. He couldn't blend in with city people. But he would make it work. For her. They were given a list of her schedule. Nick would meet her at her Holiday house.

The house was well protected. But they were having renovations done. It was easy for Diaz to get in and out. When he got to the house he looked at the her little girl through the glass doors. She'd be better off without her Mom. That's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

"Rae, Go and brush your teeth now" Her Mother said. The Little girl ran through the hallway. Nick tapped on the door and she opened it.

"Hello, are you Roy? You're early aren't you?" She said. Roy was right. She was beautiful. Greek Father, English Mother, an only child. A stunner from birth they'd all guessed.

Nick nodded. She let him in. The light poured in through the windows. She turned the Coffee Maker on.

* * *

"Would you like some coffee? Before you start?" She asked.

"Nah...No Mam" Nick said. The coffee-Maker buzzed. She turned back to face him leaning on the counter. With the arch of her back, her chest rose. Yes, Nick could see how she'd gotten away with it for all of these years. But she wouldn't today.

* * *

"So, is this a part time thing? Are you at College on the side?" She asked.

"Yes Mam" Diaz said.

"Good for you. You don't want to be a shit-wheeling lackie forever. It's so...common. I'm sorry if you don't like the Morning chat. It's just I'm always up really early to take Rae to school" She said.

* * *

"Rae!" She yelled.

"Mom I'm getting changed!" The yell came back.

"I don't mind talking. You know, what I wanna talk about?" Diaz asked. He got up towards her. Diaz was Non-Threatening. Almost flirtatious. So that she would feel safe and wanted.

* * *

"What do you want talk about Roy?" She asked. Nick leaned over and whispered in her ear:

"Wayne Weston" Nick said quietly. Before she could strike him in the face, Diaz had put the syringe into her neck. Within seconds, she was unconscious.

* * *

Mayhem Miller nodded his head to the radio. Like "Ill Nino" said..."This time was for real" This was make or break. After everything he'd done, all the shit he'd pulled. All the Headlines, he'd made. Mayhem Miller was making an MMA Comeback. Not just **_a_** comeback. But the MMA comeback of the year.

The Come-Back would be Bigger than Anderson Silva's. Better than Anthony Pettis' Comeback, Greater than GSP's Come-back.

* * *

Some-times, not often, but sometimes, Miller hated the "Mayhem label" Sometimes he wanted to be some other person. Be Some other MMA fighter. But not Today. An MMA organisation called World Series Of Fighting or "WSOF" had finally signed him. When his Manager called him with the news, Miller kicked his feet up into the air, like an excited kid.

* * *

This had to work, it just had to. The UFC fired him publicly, Miller had lost twice. He'd been fighting in public with other fighters. He didn't know what the fuck was happening to his TV career.

All Miller knew was that "Bully Beat-Down" was too expensive to shoot anymore. Now this new company had faith in him, and he couldn't let them down.

* * *

Miller was training one day when Dominick Cruz recommended this Training Camp that was out in the country-side. It was all really basic. There were barely any stores. Fighters had to live off the land and they trained all day and night. Miller didn't really want to go until Dom told him that he could go for free.

So off Miller went.

He drove into what looked like a Car Park. He walked past the fences. There were small shacks around. There was a short path, but apart from that, the ground was covered in grass.

* * *

"Hello?" Miller said. He walked around. There were a couple of child's toys on the grass There were flies buzzing around them, so Miller didn't pick them up and start a puppet show.

He started walking towards one of the shacks. He began looking at a clothes horse, trying to determine what kind of people lived around here.

* * *

When he heard a sharp clanging sound, along with a thump. Miller thought he'd imagined it, until it happened again. Miller walked away from the shacks and followed the sound. He turned right, walked up the grass mounds, past the long fence until he thought he saw someone.

Like a madman. He ran towards them waving.

* * *

"Hey? Heeeey!" Miller shouted. The figure was real, and hot. But he could only see the back of the guy. The banging noises came from the hammer. This guy was fixing a Tractor. He was standing on it with his back to Miller. Miller would have been complaining about his rudeness...

But this guy was slim and toned, with an ass that Miller wouldn't have minded recording on his phone. Miller had his finger's crossed that this guy was legal. There was no way he could have a crush on Jail-Bait.

* * *

"Um...Hi there!" Miller shouted. The guy turned around. He couldn't really see his expression. The guy put his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun.

"Yeah?" The guy said with an irritated grunt.

"Umm...do you know anything about the MMA Training Camp?" Miller asked.

* * *

"Yeah" The guy said. Then the stranger turned around and went back to hitting the Tractor. The kid hit it so hard, Miller wasn't sure if he was fixing it. He walked towards the stranger and the Tractor.

"Hey...umm...what's your name?" Miller asked.

"Who's asking?" The Guy asked.

* * *

"Well _Who's asking,_ can you come down here and tell me about the MMA Training Camp around here? I can't just look at your ass all day, as fun as that is" Miller said.

The Guy grunted but he put the Hammer down and got off of the Tractor. As the Stranger came closer Miller assumed the guy was in his late Teens.

Was that Good or Bad?

* * *

The Kid had dark hair and his skin was tanned from banging the tractor to death in the heat. He was slim and lanky, with an invisible protective guard around him. It put Miller on edge. But this guy was hot, and he tried to keep his cool.

"So _Who's asking,_ what about this Training Camp?" Miller asked.

"It ain't here" The Guy said.

* * *

"No shit" Miller said.

"It's down...way down" Nick said. He knew he wasn't being helpful, but that was part of the plan. Diaz didn't mind stalling this guy.

He hadn't researched the guy or looked him up. He'd heard things from the other fighters. He'd seen one picture of this Miller guy and thought that he was a clown.

* * *

But now Miller was here in front of him. Diaz could feel the tension. It wasn't just from the heat of the sun. He could feel Miller's eyes trying to stay on his face. Then Miller's eyes moved downwards, onto Diaz's chest. Nick didn't know whether to feel disgusted or flattered. Either emotion didn't bother Diaz.

Another time, another place Nick would have been more forward. But he couldn't focus on the stirring in his pants. Today Nick Diaz was all business.

* * *

"Where is the training camp exactly? Miller asked.

"You find that shit" Nick said walking away.

"Thanks "_who's asking"_ You've been a great help" Miller said walking away. He walked back to the shacks and started putting his head through the windows. When he heard someone calling him.

* * *

"Miller! There you are, we've been searching for you everywhere!" Gustafsson said. Gustafsson was the type of guy that looked like UFC Property on sight. He was Six-Foot-Two. Broad, with his biceps bulging out of his T-shirt. If Gustafsson gave up the chance to fight Jones, he could have been a model.

Gustafsson had the Commercial Swedish look. Matted Blonde hair with sharp blue eyes that darkened when he grinned.

* * *

"Gussy...thank God you found me" Miller said, looking back at the shacks.

"Miller you're quite far out. I think Roy must have Text you the wrong address" Gustafsson said as they started walking.

"The wrong address huh? That's a damn shame. The locals are soooooo friendly" Miller mocked. He turned around to see "Who's asking" Still working on a Tractor that he'd probably never use.

* * *

It was Midnight and Diaz woke up and put his trainers on. He'd had them for Seven years. He knew he'd have these Trainers for another Seven. His parents would kill him if they saw him with new ones on. He put a hoodie on over his T-shirt and went to the Training camp Break-Room.

"Diaz...you're late" Roy said. You could spar all day, you could roll all day sweating with Roy on the mats. But Roy Nelson couldn't handle fighters being one Second late.

* * *

Dom was always late and Roy always let him off. That pissed Nick off. But he never said anything. He sat down next to Georges ST Pierre.

This meeting was built around GSP's timetable. The Weird thing was GSP wasn't even fighting anymore. Nick had no idea what the fuck GSP did in his spare time now. Hockey? Watching himself on DVD? Nick didn't care but it was odd that Roy still let ST Pierre call the shots.

* * *

"Now Nick's here. We can begin. Gustafsson, is Miller all signed up?" Roy asked.

"Yes" Gustafsson said.

"Davis and Chandler, I want you to put Miller though his paces. Minakov and Volkov will do the first session. Then Gomez and Held will do the second. Then Shlemenko and Koreshkov will do the third" Roy said.

* * *

"Then the Bellator fighters will be swapped with the UFC fighters. Miller will feel as shit as fresh Roadkill.

Then everything on the second day is a lead up to the UFC Main Event" Roy Nelson said. The rest of the fighters nodded.

"Diaz...you did the whole "Miller, do you want to fuck with me?" Dance. Did Miller go for it?" Roy asked.

* * *

"Nah" Diaz said.

"Fine, Condit has a plan B" Nick drowned Carlos Condit out as he spoke to Roy. Carlos was only a couple of years older than Nick. Diaz and Condit were supposed to be getting along. But Condit made it difficult because...

* * *

One: Condit wanted to move up the UFC Rankings and Diaz was a Threat.

Two: Condit was a pretentious, Selfish, Back-stabbing Dick.

* * *

But that was enough about Condit's good points. Nick didn't know why'd he'd lied to Roy. Knowing Roy, he was going to find out the truth, sooner or later.

But Diaz couldn't tell him now. Miller was so clueless and innocent and believe or not, Diaz always liked them more at that stage.

* * *

Their true colours always shone though and something told Diaz that Miller wasn't a Bad guy.

But because of fate, Miller was about go through a **_very Bad_** Training Camp.

* * *

But how far would Nick Diaz's friends go?


End file.
